IV. Research Training/Education Core (R-TEC) A cadre of ethnically diverse and competent HD scientists is needed to tackle the most challenging HD public health problems of the present and the future. Interdisciplinary training is necessary for building the capacity of HD investigators to study and address the complex health issues that affect minorities and HD populations. The R-TEC proposes to capitalize on the strengths and resources of two schools within UM, the School of Education (SOE) and the UMSONHS, as a means of building interdisciplinary HD research training opportunities available to students at both schools, and to build the capacity of the schools for training ethnically diverse researchers. This proposal expands upon the R-TEC of the current funding period, which was contained entirely in the UMSONHS, by partnering with the SOE to pool resources, integrate activities and enhance opportunities for HD research training, including some activities that will be open to students from other UM schools. The SOE and UMSONHS take pride in a productive and collaborative tradition of conducting community-engaged HD research and training ethnically diverse HD researchers. Existing programs at each of the partnering schools will remain independent and no new degree programs are proposed. The proposed R-Tec is intended to strengthen the existing programs. The R-TEC also includes a post-doctoral fellowship, which will be housed in the UMSONHS and will be open to minority scholars from various disciplines. The R-TEC will have two Co-Directors, one from the SOE and one from the UMSONHS both of whom will participate in the El Centro Steering Committee to share in the governance and direction of El Centro.